


in a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone

by gayerthanlexa



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanlexa/pseuds/gayerthanlexa
Summary: Lexa is five months pregnant and having 2am food cravings.Based off of the prompt: "I don't care that it's 2am, we need pie" from this tumblr post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnant, emotional Lexa? Clarke, who can't say no? Lexa saying "that's gay" when Clarke compliments her? Yup, all of the above.

For the fiftieth time that night, Lexa tossed and turned, switching from one side to the other and sighing when she still couldn’t get comfortable enough to finally fall asleep. When she settled in on her left side, there was yet another twinge in her stomach. She sighed louder this time, but the figure in the bed next to her remained snoring. “At least _one of us_ gets to sleep,” Lexa muttered, throwing her side of the comforter off and slowly eased herself out of bed.

Had Lexa not had plenty of practice, she would have fallen countless times while trying to make her way to the bathroom in the darkness of the apartment. However, in the five months she had been pregnant, she had become slightly less clumsy. Considering she had to get to the bathroom a minimum of three times every night, she had the routine down to a science.

As she washed her hands, she felt her stomach growl. Lexa looked down and glared at the swell of her stomach as if she had been insulted. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said.

Conceding to the growing rumbles coming from her stomach, Lexa padded into the kitchen, turning on only the light above the kitchen sink. She rummaged through the cabinets, followed by the fridge, and found nothing that sounded even slightly appetizing. Even though none of it sounded good, she couldn’t exactly figure out what did sound good either. After going on a second round of searching, she settled on a popsicle that she had bought a whole case of weeks ago on a middle of the night pregnancy craving grocery trip and then never touched. 

Unfortunately, her stomach wasn’t satisfied after eating the lone popsicle, but the lack of appetizing foods in the apartment was enough to make Lexa unreasonably emotional. She was too tired to go to the grocery store, so she settled for going back to bed. As she closed the bedroom door behind her, she heard a moan come from under the pile of blankets on the bed. “Where did you go?” a groggy voice asked.

Lexa laid down, not bothering with the blankets, and stared at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. “I’m _so_ hungry,” Lexa cried.

Clarke pushed back her mountain of blankets and rolled onto her side. She sleepily reached out and put an arm across her pregnant wife, and pulled herself closer. She buried her face in Lexa’s hair and mumbled, “Did you eat something?”

“We don’t have any food, Clarke,” she said, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s side, clearly still at least half asleep. “But we just went shopping yesterday.”

“Exactly. That was yesterday. I’m hungry today.” Lexa was getting more upset – and hungry – with every second that passed. She knew her tears were completely irrational, but she didn’t care at the moment.

The blonde stirred, trying to keep herself awake. “What time is it?” she asked.

“It’s 2am.”

Lexa felt another kick and turned onto her side to face Clarke. When she did, her wife reached up and gently held her face. In the moonlight, Clarke could just barely make out the tears on Lexa’s face. More noticeable was her eyes – she looked like she hadn’t slept in days, which probably didn’t help her current emotional state. She wished there was more she could do to help Lexa, but there were times where there truly was nothing within her power that she could do. However, she had learned that sometimes food was the only way to console the pregnancy hormones. Even at 2am.

“What are you hungry for, love?” she asked, moving closer to kiss away the tears on Lexa’s cheeks.

She thought about it for a moment, considering. After a few seconds of wondering, she finally placed a finger on the craving. “Pie.”

“Pie?”

Lexa sighed loudly, exhausted. “Yes, Clarke. Pie. I don’t care that it’s 2am, _we need pie_.”

Clarke stared at her, somewhat hoping that she was joking. The longer she stared, though, the more she realized just how serious Lexa really was. No matter how comfortable their bed was, Clarke knew that her wife wouldn’t relax until she got her pie craving filled. Trying not to count how many hours she had until her shift at the hospital started, Clarke caved. “Okay,” she stated simply.

“Okay?”

She kissed the brunette and smiled. “Yes, okay. Go get dressed.”

Lexa hadn’t sprung out of bed so quickly since before she and Clarke sat on their bathroom floor, waiting for the result of Lexa’s pregnancy test. She ran to the bathroom to pee one last time before leaving and then threw on the closest pair of sweatpants from the pile of dirty clothes under the bathroom sink. After pulling on a hoodie, she grabbed a few clothing items and tossed them on the bed, where Clarke was still laying.

“Can we go to the diner down the street?” she asked, suddenly full of all the energy she’d been lacking over the past five months.

Clarke chuckled, sorting through the clothes her wife had thrown at her. “It’s the only place in the city that is open 24/7, so yes, we can go to that diner,” she answered. The diner had become Lexa’s favorite spot for food during her pregnancy. She always craved mashed potatoes, which were not on the minimal list of foods that either woman knew how to cook, and the diner apparently had the best potatoes in town, according to Lexa. 

The brunette was so eager for the food that she kept rushing Clarke while trying to locate the apartment keys. Lexa’s cravings were not the only thing she had inherited since getting pregnant – her memory was nearly non-existent anymore. “Lexa,” Clarke shouted, hearing her wife rummaging about in their living room. “The keys are in the bowl by the front door!”

“I knew that!” Lexa shouted back. Clarke shook her head, smiling to herself, as she put on her coat and stepped into her comfiest pair of slippers. _Oh, the things you’ll do for your pregnant wife_.

**********

“Can I take your order?”

Clarke asked for a cup of coffee, but Lexa still hadn’t decided what kind of pie she wanted. The waitress had already made the coffee and brought it to Clarke, and yet Lexa was still scanning the menu in attempt to figure out what her and their son were craving the most. Ten minutes after Clarke told the waitress that they needed more time, Lexa had narrowed it down to her top two choices. “Everything sounds _so good_ ,” Lexa mused.

The waitress came back with an expecting smile. “Have we made any decisions?”

Solving the problem for her wife, Clarke said, “She’ll take the apple pie, the baby will take peach, and I’ll go with the cinnamon roll.”

Lexa’s eyes lit up, which made Clarke’s heart melt. “You know, you look almost as happy as you did on our wedding day,” the blonde noted.

Her smile grew wider. “It’s because I love you,” Lexa said, leaning forward to kiss Clarke.

Clarke kissed her back, but then shook her head while smiling. “I love you, too, but I think your smile right now has more to do with the pie than anything else.”

Somewhat to Clarke’s surprise, Lexa looked like she felt somewhat guilty. “You might be kind of right, but I do love you.”

The blonde leaned forward to kiss Lexa this time, knowing that her wife meant well. She was just about to make a comment when the waitress arrived with their food and stole Lexa’s attention away. The second the two plates were in front of her, Lexa dove in. Clarke truly appreciated Lexa’s love for food, especially when she had a craving going on. After several minutes of Clarke watching her, Lexa looked up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love,” she said.

“You’re looking at me funny, Clarke.”

The blonde smiled, shaking her head incredulously. “I’m just happy that you’re my wife.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face. “Clarke, that’s really gay.”

Clarke burst into a fit of laughter, which caught the attention of the other few customers in the diner. She wanted to apologize for the outburst, but she couldn’t stop laughing and, in turn, made Lexa giggle, too. Lexa always surprised Clarke, and that was yet another reason why she loved her so much. She always kept Clarke on her toes, a trait that she admired in her wife.

Once they were done laughing, Lexa said, “I guess I’m pretty happy that you’re my wife, too.”

**********

The two women walked hand-in-hand into their apartment, around four in the morning, with full bellies and filled cravings. When they stepped into the bedroom, Lexa’s eyes suddenly became heavy; Clarke helped her out of her hoodie and guided her to the bed. Once Clarke settled into bed, Lexa rolled onto her side and burrowed her face in Clarke’s chest. Half asleep, Lexa sought out Clarke’s hand and let out a satisfied sigh once she found it. Clarke hid her face in Lexa’s hair, ignoring the fact that she had less than three hours until she had to be clocking into work. For now, the two of them were perfectly content in their own little world.

As she finally slipped into a deep sleep, Lexa dreamt about their baby boy and the girl that followed years later. In her dream, Lexa and Clarke were curled up on their couch, admiring their little family. Although she said it in her dream, too, Lexa whispered an “I love you” into Clarke’s chest. Before drifting off to sleep, Clarke whispered back. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
